


Thank You Hyungie

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Han Jisung, Yang Jeongin enthusiast, but when he makes one small mistake, what is the fate of their relationship?





	Thank You Hyungie

At the Stray Kids dorm, things were always loud and hectic, but nevertheless fun and lively.

But there was one boy out of the nine that smiled the most; Han Jisung. Now Jisung loved all his group mates and enjoyed spending time with them, but the maknae was a whole story.

Yang Jeongin; maknae of Stray Kids, and key to Jisung’s heart.

During the mornings Jisung would wake him up with a bright smile, ready to bring Jeongin out to conquer the day with him. In afternoons they would practice and work, sometimes Jeongin would ask for help, and Jisung was more than happy to be of assistance. During the nights, in their shared room of four, the two would whisper to each other on random topics until Jeongin fell asleep.

Now all this may seem like Jisung just being a good hyung, but to him it was more than that, and obviously Jeongin had no clue.

The two were (almost) alone in the practice room; Chan and Woojin had gone to get food, Seungmin and Hyunjin were asleep in the corner, and Felix, Changbin, and Minho had gone to get everyone drinks.

Jeongin leaned his head on Jisung’s shoulder, the latter tensing at the contact since he was usually the one to initiate everything, this was new.

“I’m so tired hyung”  
“Yeah I know, why don’t you take a nap, I’ll wake you up when the rest are back.”  
So far Jisung was able to cover up the nervousness until Jeongin had moved to lay his head on Jisung’s lap while muttering a little “Thank you hyungie.”  
Hyungie

Even though it was the slightest bit on a nickname, it made Jisung smile, his hand almost automatically petting Jeongin’s head, running his fingers through his hair, and soon enough, falling asleep himself.

It wasn’t until Jisung heard the sound of a camera shutter that his eyes fluttered open, and he definitely was NOT in the same position he was in before, this was full on cuddling. Jeongin’s face rested in the crook on his neck, his arms loosely wrapped around Jisung’s waist, it was a dream come true until he heard the little snickers of the other members.

He wiped his eyes and they widened as he saw the other members of the group surrounding the two of them, and out of panic, he shoved Jeongin awake, waking the maknae with a jolt as his head hit the ground.

“Jeonginnie, oh gosh I’m so sorry.”  
“Uh yea, it’s okay hyung.”

Hyung

Right when Jisung thought he had taken a step forward, he had actually taken two steps back.

Nobody brought what happened up, as they assumed things would go back to normal, but they didn’t.

Jeongin would only interact with Jisung when absolutely necessary, even when Jisung offered that they go get ice cream or watch a movie, Jeongin declined.

Now even though Jeongin didn’t want to be malicious, Jisung thought he was mad, but the two of them just didn’t want to hurt each other. But they were both hurting, more than ever before.

Everyone was painfully aware of the loss of their relationship, and things just weren’t the same. The rest of the boys came to a consensus to get the two of them to spend time together, even if it’s by force.

All day everyone was ignoring the two until they eventually went to each other, which should have worked since they shared a room, but Jisung had been at the practice room all day, from the moment he woke up.

All the boys were sat in the living room watching tv until Chan piped up,

“Jeonginie, can you go to the studio and tell Jisungie to come back, I’m going to start dinner.”  
“Um..can someone else do it?”  
“Sorry Woojin and I have to help with the cooking”

And so the Minho and the eldest hyungs had left to the kitchen.

“Seungmin is helping me study korean in my room, sorry Jeonginie.”

“I have to work on some new lyrics, plus, I really think Jisung would be happy if you went to get him, don’t be afraid to talk to him, he’s a pretty forgiving guy, plus he’s completely in love with you, so you should be fine.”  
Jeongin sat there stunned, in love

Of course Jisung was always there for him, but that was…just being a good friend right?

As Jeongin continued to think about Jisung and all that they did together, heat began to rise in his cheeks, but something else happened- he started to cry.

He ignored his hyung because of selfish reasons and he didn’t even reach back out.

Jisung was always there, and Jeongin just let him go.

He wiped his eyes and ran out the door, and the other boys who were watching were very surprised from the youngest’s reaction, but at least it worked.

***

Jisung was sat in the corner, tired, he had danced his frustrations away- not a very smart idea as he was tired on top of sad.

He really didn’t mean to hurt Jeongin, he was just surprised and embarrassed.

He didn’t want to cry but it happened, he just felt so bad that he hurt his maknae for such a dumb reason, and so he put his knees to his chest, rested his head on his knees, and just let the tears go in quiet sobs.

At the next moment he felt a pair of arms around him, it was warm and caring.

“Jisungie hyung…”  
“Jeonginie..”  
I’m sorry they both said at the same time, followed by sweet laughter.

“Aish we we’re so stupid, I’m sorry if I hurt you that day Jeonginie, I just got flustered.”

“I understand hyungie, I’m sorry for ignoring you, I was just scared that I would bother you.”  
“You never bother me Jeongin, I’m always here for you, and so are the others.”  
“Hyungie.”  
“Yea?”  
“I love you”  
Jisung’s cheeks were tinted with a light pink, Jeongin pecked his cheek and proceeded to cuddle into Jisung’s shoulder to hide his own blush.  
“I love you too Jeonginie…”  
They both looked up, fond smiles across their faces.

“Thank you hyungie, for everything you do.”


End file.
